Chocolate Devil
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Written for the Candyland Challenge, Emily goes late night trick and treating and teaches Derek a thing or two about how to eat chocolate.  Rated M for sexual content!


**A/N – written for candyland challenge on CCOAC, seriously I have no idea of where this came from, have never written anything like this before so go gently on me! Seriously folks this is M rated so anyone under 18, sorry but you'd better go now. My pairing was Morgan/Prentiss and the candy was a Twix...**

**

* * *

**

Treat –

"You're bailing on me?"

Emily pouted pathetically as Garcia grabbed JJ's arm.

"Sorry sweetie but I want to see my gorgeous pumpkin dressed godson and JJ has promised me that I can let him eat a piece of candy before bed!"

"You know that you are more than welcome to join us Em, Henry would love to see you."

Emily dropped her head as JJ spoke, the red blouse that she was wearing done its job in covering the small bandage on her upper arm where she had earlier taken a bullet from the unsub, luckily her friends had put their own Halloween plans on hold and had dragged her out getting her slightly tipsy.

"That's ok, I think I'll just go and see a friend."

JJ nodded as Garcia beamed widely, both women knew exactly where Emily was going to go but also respected her well kept privacy to keep quiet.

"Well be safe, happy Halloween!"

Garcia hugged her friend as she said goodbye, adjusting the devil horns that she had early placed on the brunette's head, Emily laughed softly as she walked out of the wine bar and hailed a cab.

* * *

He had surprised the others earlier, instead of heading out with them he had declined saying that he wanted a quiet night in. In truth he needed to do some hard labour in order to get rid of the visions of the bullet souring through the air straight towards Emily. Laying the wooden floor in the back bedroom, interspersed with the local kids trick and treating, was the perfect antidote for his day. Standing up as he admired his handy work that he had managed to accomplish, he bent his arm to check the time on his watch, deciding that he still had time to finish off the room. Derek got back down on his knees, shifting the heavy oak along to where it needed to laid, he was just about to hammer another nail in when the sound of his doorbell echoed through the house.

"It's a bit late for kids."

Derek shook his head as he stood up, brushing the dust off his knees as he walked down the stairs, he checked quickly before he opened the door.

* * *

"Trick or treat?"

"Jesus Emily it's nearly midnight!"

Derek held out his hand and placed it on Emily's arm as she walked in, stopping in the hall as Derek locked the door behind her.

"Come on Derek, trick or treat?"

"Exactly how much have you had to drink Prentiss?"

"Not enough!"

Derek shook his head, reaching his right hand up he rubbed his shaved head, he looked at the pumpkin shaped bowl on the table by the door and inwardly groaned at the empty bowl.

"Come on I'll find you your treat, I like the outfit by the way."

Sheepishly Emily reached up and touched the red fluffy horns on top of her head, she debated about removing them but soon forgot about them as she followed Derek into the kitchen, only to find him bent down on the floor rummaging around the back of a cupboard.

"Ahh here we go, I knew that I had something!"

Morgan smiled as he stood up, passing the candy over to Emily who gratefully accepted it.

"Oh a Twix, I haven't had one of these in ages!"

Emily jumped up and sat on the counter, ripping the gold wrapper open she passed one finger of chocolate over to Derek who stood in front of her.

"Thanks Em, surprised you'd share your chocolate though!"

Derek quickly shoved the chocolate covered biscuit into his mouth, chewing for about five seconds before he swallowed it and smiled as Emily sat there with her mouth wide open.

"How could you? Derek Morgan that was disgusting!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't eat chocolate like that, you should savour it."

Derek closed his eyes as he tried to surpress his laughter, but then he opened them and was greeted by a sight that suddenly made his heart beat faster and his throat dry.

"Mmmm!"

Emily closed her eyes as she wrapped her mouth around three quarters of the bar, sucking it hard before she slowly brought her mouth up, dragging her teeth along the biscuit so that Derek could see the marks she was leaving in the chocolate. When she reached the top Emily set to work licking the chocolate off, exposing the caramel and then the biscuit underneath, she opened her eyes and looked into Morgan's eyes, grinning widely as she moved her mouth down the bar once again, he could see her sucking hard as her cheeks pulsated and he felt himself harden slightly at the sight. Emily kept her eyes focused on Derek as she sucked hard, feeling the biscuit dissolve in her mouth she pushed the last small piece in and chewed it, savouring the caramel and chocolate melting together.

"Is that how you eat all of your chocolate?"

Emily felt her cheeks redden as she ran her tongue around her mouth, cleaning her teeth, the alcohol had loosened her inhibitions and she could see her little exhibition had had the desired effect on the man standing opposite her.

"Depends where I am and on the company! I'm still hungry you know!"

Emily placed her hands on the counter and levered her body down, standing close enough that she could feel Derek's breath against her ear.

"We shouldn't."

"You said that last time."

Emily reached her hands down in front of her, purposefully brushing them against the front of Derek's pants.

"Oh Emily!"

"I told you I was still hungry!"

Emily didn't wait for Derek to respond as she bent down onto her knees, making light work as she pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing the object of Emily's desire as she hungrily opened her mouth and licked the tip of his penis.

"Oh my god Emily!"

Emily grinned before she opened her mouth wide, taking more and more of Derek into her mouth as her lips tightened around the shaft and her tongue ran up and down it. Emily moved her tongue up to the tip flicking it quickly across as she tasted the juices that were slowly emanating from Derek, knowing that she had well and truly warmed him up Emily raked her teeth gently up, just as she had on the Twix moments earlier.

"I'm going to burst in a minute Em!"

Derek moved his hands onto Emily's head, running them through her long brunette hair as she moved her mouth down once again, the pressure she was applying intensified even more as she moved her left hand round to cup his and gently squeeze his balls.

"Emily!"

Emily allowed herself a small smile as she moved her mouth down lower, sucking hard as she felt Derek's cock touch the back of her tongue, her lips tightened their grip as she started to feel Derek pulsate and the sweet liquid roll down her throat. Emily held her mouth there, swallowing the last drip before she slowly brought her mouth up, licking the long shaft all along before finally placing a gentle kiss on the tip.

"Emily!"

"Think that I prefer the second bar of chocolate!"

Emily grinned as she stood up, allowing Derek to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her tight towards him.

"What would you have done if I would have said trick?"

Derek panted with pleasure and exhaustion as he spoke, running his hands through Emily's hair he stopped as he rested them on her devil horns.

"Oh I was going to use these!"

Emily reached around to her back, grabbing a pair of handcuffs that she had stowed in the back of her skirt and swung them mischievously in Derek's face.


End file.
